Le plus beau fils de Rome
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Suite à un incident, Angleterre a ôté à France la faculté de parler. Il doit maintenant prendre ses responsabilités en aidant son rival, et faire en sorte que leurs collègues ne se doutent de rien en attendant de trouver une solution. A mesure que le temps passe les deux nations se rendent compte combien le dicton, "Si la parole est d'argent, le silence est d'or", est vrai.
1. Aphone

**Le plus beau fils de Rome**

_Chapitre 1_

"France ! Get back here you wanker !"

"Seulement si tu reposes cette chaise d'abord !"

Le spectacle de Arthur Kirkland, ou Angleterre pour les intimes et autres privilégiés, poursuivant rageusement son homologue français avec la chaise lui ayant été attribuée à la table de réunion dans le but de lui fracasser le crâne, n'avait d'extraordinaire que le fait d'avoir été répétée quelques soixante-huit fois auparavant lors de similaires rencontres entre nations.

"Il a prit la chaise. J'ai gagné. Le fric." Réclama l'incarnation des Pays-Bas très stoïque en tendant sa main pour recevoir son gain de la nation espagnole.

"N-Non, c'est pas fini. Tant qu'il ne l'a pas utilisée, ça ne comp-..." Riposta Espagne avec anxiété, refusant de perdre leur pari encore une fois.

Il avait déjà perdu tant d'argent contre son collègue, mais chaque fois il se disait naïvement avec confiance et un certain orgueil qu'il gagnerait le prochain. Chaque fois, Pays-Bas exploitait sa crédulité, gagnait et souriait d'avoir encore une fois économiser l'argent pour son tabac. C'était un cercle vicieux.

"GyAaaaaAaahH !"

CRASH

"C'est bon, t'as gagné..." Maugréa l'espagnol d'un ton las avant de sortir une liasse de billets de son porte-feuille et la poser dans la main de son confrère avec un soupir.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. De toute évidence, Inglaterra avait accomplit son but. Il imaginait déjà Francia gisant à terre, K.O, avec une immense bosse sur le crâne et l'anglais retournant s'asseoir à sa place non sans avoir récupéré l'arme du crime, tout cela avec une expression plus que satisfaite sur son visage.

"Toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Spanje." Sourit imperceptiblement le jeune homme néerlandais en rangeant l'argent dans sa poche de veste intérieure.

Assise à ses côtés, sa petite sœur Belgique observa le rituel des deux hommes avec une moue désapprobatrice sans pour autant dire un mot; et choisit plutôt de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme l'état de santé de son frère français.

"On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose pour lui, non ?" Suggéra-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère aîné puis Espagne.

Mais Angleterre objecta d'un ton sec et sans appel.

"Certainement pas. Cet idiot sera bien plus utile à la réunion dans cet état qu'éveillé, à flirter avec tout le monde et_ rejeter en bloc toutes mes propositions !_"

A cela, les autres nations ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Visiblement, Angleterre était d'une humeur massacrante et personne dans cette salle n'avait envie de le contredire davantage, craignant une nouvelle crise. Angleterre était un peu comme un vase constamment rempli à ras-bord: facile à déborder. Et personne n'avait envie d'avoir à nettoyer les dégâts, ce qui était aisément compréhensible.

Le sommet se poursuivit alors sans trop d'esclandres. Amérique faillit refaire sortir son ancien tuteur de ses gonds en invoquant une idée absurde quant à résoudre la famine dans le monde en construisant des _Mc Dowalds _dans les pays défavorisés; mais Allemagne intervint juste à temps et expliqua avec patience au jeune américain pourquoi sa proposition était absolument irréalisable et parfaitement ridicule de surcroît.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un eut la bonté d'appeler discrètement le personnel de l'hôtel bruxellois où avait lieu l'assemblée pour faire évacuer France et le remmener dans sa chambre; avec pour consigne de soigner ses éventuelles blessures puis de le laisser se reposer.

Le temps que Angleterre se rende compte de l'absence de son ennemi mortel, la réunion se concluait et c'est pourquoi il ne pipa mot si ce n'est un sifflement entre ses dents.

La réunion se termina enfin. Un beau soleil rougeoyant pointait à l'horizon.

Tout le monde se leva de son siège, s'étirant les muscles, triant et rangeant à la hâte leurs papiers pour certains, échangeant saluts et derniers commentaires pour d'autres; puis tous se dirigeant à pas lents vers la sortie dans un nuage de poussière.

Angleterre fût le dernier à sortir. Il était un gentleman. Un gentleman passablement irrité mais un gentleman quand même. Et les gentilshommes ne se précipitent pas au dehors des salles comme des collégiens quand retentit la dernière sonnerie..

Il prit donc son temps pour ranger convenablement ses affaires, finit d'un trait le reste de son thé devenu tiède en prenant garde à ne pas salir son coin de table, et il prit même le temps de ranger sa chaise comme il faut.

Ce n'est que dehors, devant le parvis de l'immeuble que Arthur y laissa sa façade, relâchant un long soupir. Garé à quelques mètres de lui, son assistant qui faisait aussi office de chauffeur l'attendait.

"Bonsoir, sir. Tout s'est il bien passé ?" Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton aimable en déchargeant l'attaché-case des mains de sa nation.

"Rien d'inhabituel... Thomas, seriez-vous assez aimable pour rentrer à l'hôtel sans moi ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de, ahem, temps pour moi. Pour réfléchir, bien sûr ! N'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi, surtout !"

Thomas se demandait toujours dans ces moments là si l'incarnation de son pays pensait vraiment tromper qui que ce soit avec cette attitude. Mais en bon anglais, il sourit et fit mine de rien. Ne serait-ce que par égard pour lui.

"Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient, sir. De temps que vous n'oubliez pas que notre avion repart demain à 20h00 précises."

"J'y serais. Bonne soirée, Thomas."

"Bonne soirée, sir." _Saluez les éléphants roses pour moi_, aurait-il voulu dire.

Et Angleterre se retrouva à nouveau seul. Un taxi ne tarda pas à s'arrêter devant lui pour lui demander (en français) où voulait-il se rendre.

Réprimant un juron et se remémorant que la moitié de la Belgique dont Bruxelles parlait en bloody frog, il se retint de répondre trop sèchement. Mais quand même en anglais.

"The closest pub." (Le pub le plus proche)

Le conducteur comprit le mot "pub", et cela lui suffit. Le trajet fût court et silencieux, au grand bonheur de l'anglais asocial.

Mais il grimaça un peu en voyant dans quel pub on l'avait conduit: irlandais.

Quand bien même il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, il savait que s'il y avait un seul irlandais ici ce soir qui reconnaisse son accent, la soirée se terminerait en bagarre. Ca ne loupait jamais.

Mais ça n'était jamais sa faute ! C'est l'alcool qui lui fait dire des choses !

Mais bon, il commençait à faire noir et Arthur n'avait pas envie d'errer dans les rues à la recherche d'un hypothétique pub correspondant à ses goûts personnels.

Alors avec un soupir de résignation, il passa la porte.

* * *

_Au matin..._

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les péniblement les yeux. Mais la lumière du jour était bien trop forte, douloureuse, et si sa bouche n'était pas aussi pâteuse, il aurait bien crié. Mais seul un son étouffé vibra dans sa gorge.

Les deux mains sur ses yeux clos, il tenta tant bien que mal de se lever. Sa tête semblait peser une tonne et l'empêchait de se tenir droit sans ressentir un vertige.

Et puis ces douleurs à chaque mouvement musculaire... God, s'était il battu ? Sur quoi avait il dormi, une moquette en parpaing ? Pourtant, il reconnaissait sous sa peau la texture typique de draps de lit.

Il tenta un peu trop brusquement de poser sa jambe au sol. Mais le contrôle sur son corps lui échappa, et une main ferme vint heureusement le retenir de justesse. Lui évitant ainsi une chute douloureuse. Et Arthur put alors s'asseoir au bord du lit, ses pieds par terre.

Clignant des yeux, une, deux, trois, quatre fois; il parvint enfin à sortir de la brume, se raclant la gorge par la même occasion. Une silhouette familière lui faisait face, debout devant lui et bloquant la lumière perfide.

"... Frog ?"

La silhouette de plus en plus nette hocha la tête, en silence.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

France décroisa les bras, et émit un son étrange, comme une sorte de grommellement.

C'est à ce moment là que Arthur recouvrit complètement et la vue, et la voix, bien que cette dernière soit encore un peu rauque.

C'était bel et bien France, portant encore ses vêtements de la veille. Bien qu'il lui manque sa veste.

Le français le regardait avec des yeux perçants, arborant une expression agacée mais contenue, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser. Mais voilà qui était étrange. Son aîné ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui dire ouvertement ce qu'il pensait.

"Hé... C'est ma chambre d'hôtel, ici. Comment est ce que tu es entré ici d'abord ?"

A ça, Francis leva les bras au ciel, tout à fait exaspéré. Mais il ne disait toujours rien. Et cela commençait à agacer Arthur qui malgré sa gueule de bois, sentait l'envie de lui crier dessus ressurgir à grand galop.

"Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !"

Arthur regretta aussitôt d'avoir élevé la voix. Il se tenait maintenant le visage à deux mains, en gémissant de douleur. Fichue gueule de bois... Fichue grenouille...

Quelque chose de froid vint cogner l'une de ses mains, et l'anglais vit avec surprise un grand verre d'eau tendu pour lui. Il s'en saisit sur le champ, remarquant à peine le regard mi-amusé mi-indulgent de France sur lui.

Arthur ne s'aperçut qu'après coup de l'arrière-goût familier de cachets anti-gueule de bois sur sa langue. France le fixait toujours sans mot dire. Angleterre hésita, vraiment peu habitué à ce genre de situation avec son homologue français.

"... Merci."

France esquissa un demi-sourire, puis se dirigea vers le mini-bar. S'agenouilla et farfouillant ici et là. Mais il ne trouva que des bouteilles, bien entendu.

Arthur le regardait faire un moment, observant son dos carré sous sa chemise blanche en soie et ses hanches sveltes sous un pantalon noir taillé sur mesure... avant de comprendre par son air déçu qu'il cherchait en fait quelque chose de solide et non de liquide pour en faire son petit-déjeuner, et après un début de rougeur qu'il oublia aussitôt, il eut un petit rire moqueur.

"A quoi tu joues, Frog ? Si tu as faim, tu aurais pu téléphoner au Room Service, ou mieux encore descendre au restaurant dans le hall de l'hôtel !"

France le regarda à nouveau d'un air bougon.

"Oh et puis arrête cette comédie, ça devient ridicule. Tu es trop vieux pour ça, old chap. Silent Treatment, really ? Trouve autre chose !"

France eut l'air embarrassé soudain, gigotant un peu sur place en passant tour à tour son regard entre le téléphone et Angleterre jusqu'à ce que celui ci en eut assez.

"Ça va, j'ai compris ! J'appelle le Room Service. Mais seulement si tu me promets de m'expliquer ensuite ce qui se passe. Compris, la grenouille ?"

Francis ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais se ravisa subitement. Et acquiesça doucement. Arthur poussa un léger soupir devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais prit sur lui pour cette fois. Curieusement, et pour une raison qui lui échappait encore il n'arrivait pas à se fâcher contre son rival de toujours comme il le faisait si facilement d'habitude. Mais il se disait que puisqu'il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire, un peu d'attente ne pourrait pas le tuer.

Pendant qu'Arthur prenait commande, il observa France du coin de l'œil. Le français ouvrait quelques tiroirs et son visage s'éclaira quelque peu quand il sortit du papier et un stylo de l'un d'eux. Il avait déjà commencé à scribouiller quand le britannique eut raccroché.

"Une envie subite d'écrire ton testament, Frog ?" L'interrogea t-il avec humour, ne résistant pas à une si belle occasion d'embêter son rival. Et puis il espérait aussi qu'une pique comme celle-ci suffirait à le refaire parler.

Mais à son grand mécontentement, France lui accorda à peine un regard, et continuait d'écrire à toute vitesse. Damn.

"Parce que si c'est le cas, je serais ravi de recueillir Normandie et Provence. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y a pas assez de restaurants anglais pour mes citoyens là-bas..."

Cette fois, il obtint un furtif haussement de sourcil, une lueur sceptique mêlée à un certain agacement dans le regard. Mais Francis ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, et choisit encore d'ignorer l'anglais.

A cet instant, Arthur sentit sa patience commencer à s'envoler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, on toqua à la porte.

"Room service !" Appela gentiment une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte.

Avec un dernier regard noir sur le blond, Arthur alla ouvrir. Les deux hommes échangèrent les politesses habituelles, la table roulante contenant leur petit-déjeuner installée au milieu du salon. Un pourboire est donné, et enfin la porte se referme.

Et il semble que Francis ait enfin fini son roman, car il se dirige à grands pas auprès du repas et ne tarde pas à se servir.

Arthur est un peu surpris de voir le français manger avec tant de gourmandise, comme s'il était affamé. Et pourtant, il est silencieux et toujours gracieux dans ses gestes. Pas la moindre miette en dehors de son assiette.

Arthur peut lire le plaisir sur le visage de France à ses yeux mi-clos et ses petits ronronnements sourds qui font vibrer sa gorge. Ses yeux verts se fixent alors sur sa pomme d'Adam et suivent son mouvement, et tout d'un coup, Angleterre trouve que le chauffage à été réglé trop fort dans la pièce.

Jamais l'anglais n'avait vu quelqu'un manger une gaufre comme si c'était la chose la plus sensuelle du monde. Et alors Arthur commence aussi à ressentir de la faim... mais peut-être pas pour de la nourriture.

Angleterre redescend sur Terre quand une paire de grands yeux bleus interrogateurs se tourne vers lui. Il rougit et essaie de masquer son embarras en feignant une toux.

"Je crois qu'ils ont monté la climatisation trop haut." Déclare t-il en guise d'excuse en allant s'attabler avec le français sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

_Non, je n'étais pas en train de fantasmer sur la grenouille. Cette chambre est trop chauffée, et j'ai faim, et... et il y a aussi les effets secondaires de l'alcool. Voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais être attiré par lui. Not now. Not ever._

Le jeune homme lève ses beaux yeux verts juste une seconde, un réflexe, comme si regarder l'objet de ses pensées confirmerait ses désillusions.

Tout ça pour voir France lécher innocemment une pointe de crème chantilly sur le côté de son index du bout de la langue.

Arthur se lève d'un bond, pointe un doigt accusateur mais tremblant vers lui.

"Y-You... ! So gross ! You..."

Il n'arrivait même plus à former des phrases cohérentes, tout rouge qu'il était de la tête aux pieds. Une partie encore lucide de son cerveau lui souffla que sa réaction était sans doute éxagérée... jamais encore il n'avait réagit comme ça devant America quand celui-ci s'empiffrait après tout.

En même temps... la façon de manger de son ex-petit frère n'a jamais rien eu d'aussi sexy non plus. Ni de sexy tout-court d'ailleurs.

Mais France... lui, il-. Argh !

N'importe quoi ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

Francis regarda l'anglais d'un air fatigué, poussant un soupir qui n'en ressemblait pas à un. Puis il se leva calmement, et retourna à sa feuille de papier.

"Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas te remettre à gribouiller ! On avait un marché !" S'indigna Arthur, oubliant toute gêne.

Francis se contenta de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur, passablement irrité par son impatience tandis qu'il griffonnait un dernier mot, avant de tendre la feuille de papier.

"Tu veux que je lise ça ?" Dit-il en prenant le texte.

Il commençait à se demander si le silence obstiné de son collègue ne cachait pas une quelconque manœuvre d'espionnage: France était il surveillé ? Sur écoute ? Devait il lui remettre des informations confidentielles sur une quelconque affaire sordide ?

Une seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net.

_-Arthur,_

_Visiblement tu ne te souviens de rien mais hier soir, très tard alors que je me réveillais tout juste dans ta chambre d'hôtel (une erreur du personnel, sans doute), quelqu'un du Pub où tu passais la soirée a appelé ici dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui te connaît._

_Apparemment, tu avais fichu un grand bazar dans ce pub: tu t'es dénudé, chanté ton hymne national et plein de chansons Rock sur toutes les tables, parlé de tes problèmes en pleurant et criant à tous les pauvres clients qui ont eu la malchance de se trouver là ce soir, et tu t'es battu contre tous ceux qui ont essayé de te mettre dehors._

_La personne qui a appelé à trouvé ta carte magnétique dans la pile de vêtements que tu as laissé par terre, et comme tu peux le deviner, c'est moi qui ai eu l'appel. Figure toi que nous sommes les derniers parmi nos collègues à y être encore logés._

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, après la migraine que tu m'as infligée pendant la réunion, j'ai considéré un instant l'idée de te laisser là à ton triste sort mais l'homme que j'ai eu au téléphone semblait si désespéré que j'ai eu pitié de lui. Et puis si je t'avais laissé, ça me serait retombé dessus aussitôt qu'on aurait découvert cet appel._

_Enfin bref. Je suis allé te chercher et t'ai ramené en taxi dans ta chambre d'hôtel tant bien que mal. Et je dis bien "tant bien que mal" parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies facilité la tâche: tu t'es débattu, crié des obscénités, pleuré encore et débité un flot de bêtises embarrassantes... Autant dire que j'ai été sacrément agacé. Je t'avais rarement vu aussi ivre._

_Et puis une fois dans la chambre, ton comportement a soudain complètement changé:_

_Tu es devenu soudain très calme, et très rouge aussi. Une vraie tomate, comme dirait Antonio._

_Tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder en murmurant des choses inintelligibles tandis que je préparais le lit pour toi._

_Et puis tout à coup, tu as surgi dans mon dos en me serrant fort contre toi. Je n'arrivai même pas à m'en sortir; j'ignorais même qu'on puisse être si fort en étant saoul._

_Je t'ai demandé d'une voix contenue ce que tu me voulais, et alors tu m'as répondu... "Que je devrais me taire plus souvent" ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Ensuite, tu t'es dégagé de moi et brandi une baguette de magique sortie de nulle part. Mais avant même que j'ai pu mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, tu as parlé dans une langue incompréhensible... il y a eu de la lumière..._

_Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais là, dans ton lit. Moi j'étais par terre... et muet, comme je n'ai pas tardé à m'en apercevoir._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir mais je sais que tu es responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé._

_Et je veux que tu fasses quelque chose ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !-_

Angleterre lu la lettre en ressentant tour à tour de la honte, de l'embarras, de la colère et de l'incrédulité. Il en était blême.

Si cette histoire se savait, il serait la risée de toutes les nations. America le premier. Sans parler du scandale que ses frères feraient en apprenant ce qu'il a infligé à Francis.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de grenouille...

Angleterre leva les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement ceux du français qui n'attendait que sa réaction. Il se sentit rougir à nouveau. Pourquoi avait il enlacé France et décidé qu'il le préférait muet ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens ! C'était presque comme si... comme si... non, il ne devait pas poursuivre cette pensée.

France battit des mains pour réclamer à nouveau son attention. Son regard était plus dur. Arthur pouvait voir que sa patience s'amenuisait.

"Bon, écoute..." Commença l'anglais en se raclant la gorge. "Il est effectivement possible que je t'ai jeté un sort qui t'ai rendu aphone mais..."

Il hésita devant le regard plein d'espoir de son rival.

"Je ne sais pas comment l'inverser."

France ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.


	2. Colocation Franco-Britannique

**Le plus beau fils de Rome**

**Chapitre 2: Colocation Franco-Britannique**

Aéroport de Bruxelles. 19h48.

Thomas est très inquiet. Sir England qu'il a **toujours** connu si ponctuel, est terriblement en retard.

Toute cette dernière demi-heure, il n'a pourtant eu de cesse que d'appeler et rappeler son supérieur, le harcelant de messages vocaux et textes l'implorant de se présenter prestement au terminal, ou au moins lui donner un signe de vie.

19h52. _Lord... _le pauvre homme regardait les derniers passagers embarquer tranquillement, accueillis par les hôtesses à l'entrée du terminal, en espérant encore que par miracle, une paire de sourcils familière ferait leur apparition parmi eux.

19h54._ That's it_. Il allait appeler Scotland Yard. Non, non... les autorités belges d'abord. Ou à moins qu'il doive avertir Buckingham Palace en premier ? L'armée ? Et si Monsieur était blessé !? Ne devrait il pas joindre les pompiers ou une ambulance pour plus de sûreté ?

19h55. Il n'a plus d'ongles à ronger, et pendant un instant Thomas regrette de ne pas être un fumeur et avoir une cigarette pour s'occuper les doigts et filtrer son stress. Sa tension monte. Mon Dieu, il savait qu'il aurait dû garder ses pilules sur lui et non les ranger dans sa valise...

19h57. L'ONU ! Les Power Rangers ! Chuck Norris, n'importe qui ! Que ce bloody téléphone portable _sonne_, for heaven's sake !

_*God save our gracious Queen...*_

"ALLO !?" S'écria l'anglais en s'oubliant un instant, trop heureux d'avoir enfin sa nation au bout du fil après une demi-heure d'angoisse.

Angleterre devine aussitôt l'état de son assistant de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"...Thomas ? Vous allez bien, old chap ? Vous m'avez l'air... tendu."

"Yes ! No ! I mean... Sir. Pardonnez moi mais je dois dire que votre soudaine absence m'a laissé quelque peu anxieux, je le reconnais." Une pause. "Auriez vous, je vous prie , l'extrême amabilité de m'informer des raisons justifiant de cet incident ?"

Traduction: Connard-j'étais-fou-d'inquiétude-j'ai-cru-que-j'al lais-avoir-une-attaque-et-où-est-ce-que-tu-es-merd e-qu'est-ce-que-tu-foutais -t'as-interêt-à-avoir-au-moins-une-seule-bonne-rai son-ou-j'te-jure-que-je-te-fais-faire-de-la-papera sse-cloîtré-dans-ton-bureau-pendant-si-longtemps-q ue-même-toi-tu-oublieras-à-quoi-ressemble-le-solei l.

Arthur laisse passer un frisson, avant de répondre. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir causé autant de souci à son assistant. Il se promet mentalement de se rattraper.

"Certainement. Une affaire urgente... _er_... et personnelle, m'impose de prolonger mon séjour à Bruxelles pour une durée encore indéterminée. Aussi je vous demande de rentrer à Londres sans moi. Bien entendu, nous restons en contact pour les affaires en cours mais je souhaiterai n'être dérangé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Puis-je compter sur vous, Thomas ?"

"Oui, monsieur. Je ne manquerai pas de transmettre votre requête au Premier Ministre. Je dois maintenant vous laisser, le steward me fait signe d'éteindre mon téléphone portable. Au revoir et à très bientôt, Sir."

L'assistant raccroche, et Angleterre expira un grand coup. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle.

Sauvé. Songea t-il. Si l'avion avait tardé plus longtemps à décoller, Thomas ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir avant d'avoir entendu tous les détails concernant cette "urgence personnelle".

Mais il se doutait bien que ce répit ne durerait pas: dés le lendemain, son assistant reviendrait à la charge d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il devait absolument trouver un nouveau prétexte d'ici là.

Mais en attendant...

France qui observait la conversation d'un air nonchalant, les bras croisés et adossé à mur, sifflotant un air qu'il venait d'inventer en prétendant regarder ailleurs, capta le regard mi-amusé mi-agacé que lui lança Angleterre en se retournant vers lui.

"Tu ne trompes personne, France, tu sais ? Tu fais un bien piètre espion."

France lui jeta un regard courroucé. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était un excellent espion, lui rappeler que ses talents avaient été plus qu'utiles lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale par exemple.

Mais sa voix ne revenait pas. Vexé, il détourna la tête et se mit à bouder, arrachant un rire moqueur à son homologue britannique.

"Tu ressembles à Romano, avec tes joues roses gonflées comme ça ! Quel âge as tu ? Vraiment, France !"

Le blond laissa échapper un petit souffle d'air chaud à travers ses narines malgré lui, mais se borna à l'ignorer en signe d'indignation. Il savait qu'il donnait probablement raison à Arthur en agissant ainsi, mais que feraient d'autres à sa place: il était muet ! Sans aucun moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments autrement que par l'écriture; et qu'il soit damné s'il se promène partout avec une ardoise ou un bloc-note autour du coup comme un imbécile !

"Tu sais, je crois que je commence à aimer cette situation." Lui dit Arthur d'un ton joyeux en se servant un verre de Scotch. "Je pourrais t'envoyer toutes les pires vacheries du monde, et tu ne pourrais même pas répliquer. Ca me plaît comme idée ! Je pourrais m'y habituer..."

Francis n'aima pas du tout cet éclat dans ses yeux verts, ni l'ombre dangereuse qui s'est glissée dans les derniers mots de l'anglais. Le menaçait il vraiment ? Ou le narguait il ?

L'un ou l'autre, Francis décida qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider.

Faisant face à Arthur qui tenait encore son verre presque vide à la main, à quelques pas de lui, le français se décolla du mur et, affichant un rictus défiant, il frappa son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche sans quitter son rival des yeux.

"Ha ? Et depuis quand est ce que j'ai peur de tes coups ? On se bat depuis toujours, je te rappelle." Lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en finissant d'un trait le reste de sa liqueur.

Avec un grognement d'insatisfaction, Francis se rembrunît. Il avait pourtant été si sûr de son effet... et pourtant Arthur l'avait rembarré si facilement et avec une telle arrogance ! A croire qu'il se sentait invincible, en ayant l'avantage de la parole sur lui !

Mais Francis se jura de le faire tomber de son piédestal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Angleterre ne perdrait rien pour attendre...

"Bon, allez. Trêve de plaisanteries. Nous allons suivre notre premier plan. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?"

Un rapide hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Arthur s'en contenta, ne voulant pas retarder plus longtemps l'échéance.

La journée avait été suffisamment longue comme ça: quand ce matin il a dû avouer la vérité à Francis au sujet de son ignorance totale à comment inverser le sort qui l'a rendu aphone, l'anglais à bien crû que France allait lui sauter dessus... P-Pas dans le sens obscène du terme ! Mais bel et bien pour le rouer de coups.

France était si aveuglé par la colère qu'il avait oublié alors, que ses cris accompagnant ses grands gestes, étaient inaudibles. Angleterre n'eut pas besoin de version sous-titrée, cependant, pour deviner combien le blond le maudissait pour son "incompétence" et son "irresponsabilité". Tsk. Bloody Frog et ses lèvres toutes minces et fines et roses et si faciles à lire... Il devrait lui être reconnaissant, déjà, pour ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber comme un vulgaire scone raté (même s'il ne l'aidait que dans son propre intérêt mais la grenouille n'avait pas besoin de le savoir); Lui qui eût toutes les peines du monde à le calmer !

Le reste du temps a été passé à évaluer les options, élaborer un plan, puis d'autres en cas de rencontres avec leurs autres collègues avant la prochaine réunion. Une tâche difficile quand l'un des interlocuteurs est limité dans l'expression de ses idées. D'autant plus que Francis semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à redire sur les propositions d'Arthur. Ce qui bien sûr entraîna de nouvelles disputes, chacun accusant l'un et l'autre d'être indécis, capricieux, ou tout simplement idiot.

C'est que le français savait être créatif lorsqu'il était lancé !

Avant même que Arhur ne s'en rende compte, le soir tombait à nouveau derrière les grands rideaux jaune-pâle, et il se rappela alors avec horreur que son assistant, Thomas, l'attendait sans doute à l'aéroport à l'heure qu'il est.

"Bien. Rejoignons-nous en bas, devant le comptoir d'accueil quand nous aurons fini."

France ne se fit pas prier. Et rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel (voisine de celle d'Arthur comme par hasard) pour ramasser ses affaires illico presto.

En remettant sa veste, il s'aperçut que son téléphone portable y était encore.

28 appels manqués. La plupart venant de l'Élysée.

Zut. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas consulter son répondeur maintenant. Et encore moins rappeler.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel luxueux, Arthur l'attendait déjà la-bas avec sa grande valise à roulettes verte, les sourcils froncés et l'air impatient, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les trois secondes.

Francis sourit. Arthur avait un don pour se faire remarquer au milieu d'une foule même en ne faisant rien d'autre que se tenir debout dans un de ses costumes de mauvais goût. Le français trouvait très amusante et curieusement... attachante, l'idée que l'Angleterre personnifiée puisse dégager naturellement une sorte d'aura "sociopathe" qui empêche la plupart des gens à l'approcher à moins d'un rayon de cinq mètres.

Le regard vert croisa finalement le sien et tira Francis de ses pensées.

"Enfin te voilà, bloody wanker. Tu en as mis du temps !"

Le sourire de Francis s'effaça tout à fait. Qu'est ce qu'il trouvait d'attachant à propos de cet anglais déjà ?

"Allez, on y va. " Ajouta-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la sortie. Mais France l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule, et devant son air interrogateur, le français désigna la réceptionniste derrière le comptoir.

"Je m'en suis déjà occupé. D'ailleurs tu me dois 750 euros." Constatant le regard incrédule de France, Angleterre réprima tant bien que mal un soupir agacé.

"Personne, absolument** personne **ne doit savoir que tu as perdu ta langue, rappelle toi. Idiot. Et maintenant suis moi, un taxi nous attend à l'entrée."

Francis suivit son cadet sans broncher, si ce n'est un peu perplexe devant le sens de l'organisation dont ce dernier faisait preuve. Ca ne l'étonnait pas au fond, connaissant l'animal. Mais cela éveilla un étrange sentiment de malaise en lui. Un sentiment dont le nom lui échappait pour le moment, alors qu'il est juste là, sur le bout de la langue...

Ils étaient déjà installés dans l'avion prêt à décoller quand une sublime hôtesse brune aux yeux verts vint demander à France s'il désirait "quoi que ce soit", mettant en avant son joli décolleté plongeant et lui souriant d'un air aguicheur.

Arthur qui était assis côté hublot et avait le nez dans son journal, grommela dans sa barbe mais s'efforça de ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Même si cela faisait 9 fois qu'il relisait le même paragraphe. Même si le papier était terriblement chiffonné aux endroits où il tenait les pages.

Même si il était à _ça_ de perdre patience avec la jeune fille et d'étrangler France qui semblait l'encourager du regard.

Ce sale playboy. Et cette jeune dinde, n'a t-elle jamais entendu parler de conscience professionnelle ? Et puis zut, pendant combien de temps encore allaient ils continuer cette mascarade devant lui et faire comme s'il n'était pas là ?!

Arthur avait envie d'arracher à la main ce sourire séducteur du visage de son rival. Et l'autre là, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de dévorer France des yeux et flirter avec lui juste une seconde, ou assez longtemps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il ne peut pas répondre ?

De plus il était prêt à parier que cette paire de seins était fausse... s'il avait une aiguille à tricoter sur lui, il aurait pu le prouver en dégonflant les baudruches, et l'embarrasser devant tout le monde... Ça lui aurait apprit à se tenir...

Ah, enfin ! Quelqu'un à eut l'extrême bonté de rappeler l'hôtesse à la cabine ! Bien. Un meurtre évité. Arthur allait enfin pouvoir passer au paragraphe suivant. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Francis s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège et fermer ses paupières en attendant le sommeil.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, et la respiration du français se fit plus calme. Et c'est seulement là que Angleterre sût qu'il dormait.

_Hum. Y'en a qui doutent de rien... lucky bastard._

L'anglais n'avait jamais pu dormir dans un avion, même quand le voyage durait parfois plus d'un jour, nerveux et passablement terrifié à l'idée qu'un de ces maudits engins s'écrasent avec lui dedans. Dans ces moments, la lecture était son meilleur allié et trompe-l'ennui. Sans parler de la fortune qu'il dépensait en bières auprès des hôtesses et des stewards habituellement. De toute façon, le sommeil, c'est trop "mainstream" comme disent les jeunes. Vive l'insomnie chronique; il n'était plus à ça près !

_Quand même... je me demande comment il fait._

Non pas qu'il était jaloux, bien entendu ! C'est juste qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une _sissy _comme France puisse s'endormir aussi facilement dans un cercueil volant comme si de rien n'était. Franchement, c'était injuste. Ça aurait dû être l'inverse !

_Regardez moi ça comme il a l'air paisible..._

... Avec ses mains jointes sagement posées sur son ventre... les épaules relâchées, sa gorge nue offerte à toute morsure, baiser ou strangulation... ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes dont il aurait juré entendre s'échapper des invitations obscènes en murmures de fées...son nez aquilin, ses pommettes sans poches ni cernes sous ses longs cils blonds surplombés par de fins sourcils élégamment arqués... ses cheveux...

God, il mourait d'envie de toucher ses cheveux. Pas longtemps, juste pour voir s'ils sont aussi soyeux qu'ils en ont l'air. Une simple curiosité. Rien de mal ni d'inconvenant, n'est ce pas ? Après tout les seules fois où il les touchaient étaient lorsque les deux hommes se battaient, et dans ces moments là Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de se concentrer sur ce genre de détails...

D'une main tremblante, il tendit les doigts lentement vers le haut du front du bel endormi. S'arrêtant mi-chemin à deux reprises au moindre bruit ou geste suspect que l'autre faisait pendant son sommeil.

Et puis enfin, timidement, il effleura une mèche blonde du bout des doigts.

_So soft..._

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Nous avons atterris." Fît l'hôtesse avec un sourire gêné en se penchant par-dessus Francis.

_... Quoi... ?!_

Angleterre sursauta, retirant ses doigts de la chevelure dorée comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ses joues empourprées, il regarda d'abord l'hôtesse puis constata de lui-même, très embarrassé, que tous les sièges étaient vides autour de lui. Un seul coup d'oeil dans l'hublot démontrait qu'ils avaient bel et bien atterris.

"Ah ! Er... Yes... Hum..."

"Euh... avez vous besoin d'aide pour réveiller votre ami ?" Proposa la jeune demoiselle, les pommettes rosissantes et le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir toucher le français.

"**Ca ira, merci**." Rétorqua sèchement Angleterre. Plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eût voulu en fait, puis se tourna vers le dormeur insouciant.

"Wake up, bloody wanker !" Cria le britannique en assenant un coup sec sur le crâne de son voisin, qui se réveilla aussitôt, le souffle saccadé par la douleur.

L'hôtesse regarda, effarée, les deux hommes se lever et prendre leurs sacoches tandis que celui aux sourcils monstrueusement épais s'époumonait sans raison apparente contre le bel apollon qui, le pauvre, émergeait encore et ne disait mot.

Les voyant partir, l'hôtesse jeta un regard empreint de pitié pour le beau blond aux yeux bleus en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Et ce dernier le lui rendit par un hochement de tête et un gentil sourire fatigué. Un beau client comme ça, ça allait lui manquer...

En revanche, tout ce qu'elle adressa à l'autre était un regard noir. Que Arthur n'hésita pas à lui rendre au centuple. Personne ne faisait ça mieux que lui (sauf peut-être Russie ou Suède... et peut-être aussi Allemagne, mais ça c'était encore une autre histoire).

Quelques formalités et un long et coûteux trajet en taxi plus tard, voilà les deux compères enfin arrivés à destination: le village de Coubron, en Seine-et-Marne, Ile-de-France.

C'était un village paisible, charmant et vert, peuplé de 4600 âmes. Un lieu idéal pour se cacher au nez et à la barbe de la capitale française. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici.

Devant la petite maison de campagne aux abords de la petite commune, attendait une vieille dame qui, reconnaissant Arthur dés sa sortie du taxi, s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Francis suivit l'échange de loin, remarquant la petite dame parlait un anglais parfait, échangeant des politesses avec le jeune homme aux yeux verts avant de lui remettre un petit trousseau de clefs. Quelques minutes plus tards, ils se saluèrent et la dame repartit de son côté à petit pas.

Enfin, Angleterre se retourna vers France qui gardait encore les valises, relevant un sourcil parfaitement épilé en signe de questionnement.

Mais l'anglais leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est ouvert. Dépêche toi, et entre."

Si Francis avait pu soupirer, il l'aurait fait là, tout de suite. S'il avait eût sa voix, il aurait pu insister pour savoir comment diable son collègue britannique avait il pût louer une maison (de chez lui, France, par dessus le marché !) en un temps record. Quand avait il planifié tout ça ?

Francis regarda un instant le haut mur de pierre envahit de lierre où était encastrée la grand de fer peinte en bleu par laquelle Arthur était entré. En suivant du regard la silhouette de l'anglais, il pouvait voir un jardin de bonne taille quoique mal entretenu qui semblait entourer la maison, un chemin de dalles de pierres reliant les deux entrées, et bien sûr la maison elle-même, avec ses deux étages à en juger par la hauteur, ses tuiles rouge-orangées et ses murs grisonnants à colombages.

Arthur l'attendait dans le hall, les bras croisés et impatient, comme d'habitude. Mais France n'y prêta guère attention et se remit à observer ses alentours: des murs repeints, des vieux tableaux, du vieux mobilier en bois, des tapis, des vases fleuris, petites plantes en pots, sculptures, livres et autres bibelots disposés ici et là, un grand escalier de bois vernis et une grande horloge datant du début du siècle.

Angleterre interrompit ses pensées, estimant avoir perdu assez de temps.

"Cette maison à été rachetée par la vieille dame de tout à l'heure il y a cinq ans. Elle l'a faite restaurée pour en faire un gîte pour touristes anglais, mais ces temps ci les clients se font rares et donc elle a accepté de me la prêter pour un certain temps. Deux mois, tout au plus."

France écarquilla les yeux, articulant silencieusement les mots "Deux mois". Et Arthur se sentit vexé.

"Hey ! C'est pas comme si je voulais passer autant de temps enchaîné à toi non plus ! Crois bien que je vais tout faire pour réduire le temps de cette torture, parce que je tiens à ma santé mentale ! Bloody frog !"

Sur ce, il arracha des mains de Francis sa valise et monta directement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand le français entendit une porte claquer, la tension sur ses épaules se relâcha complètement.

"Eh bien... ça promets."


End file.
